


Skinny Love

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Frank, Choking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Really fluffy, Smut, Submissive Frank, blowjob, dominant gerard, handjob, happy fic, minor breath play, skinny love, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: It's a snow day for Frank and Gerard, so they spend it together and some borders get taken down.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil something i wrote in like a day lol have fun kids. a long af fic will be up hopefully soon!

Frank wakes up to the insufferable sound of his phone's ringtone with a groan, it's 5am. What asshole calls at 5am, especially when he needs to be up in an hour. Reaching over to the side table, he unplugs his phone and swipes to answer, eyes not being able to make out the blurry letters just yet. 

"You better have a good God damn reason for calling this early," he's not sure who it is, but he's assuming whoever is calling doesn't deserve a kind hello. 

"Frankie!" he was right, they don't.

"Gerard, what the fuck, man, it's 5am," Frank loves his best friend, really, truly does. Probably too much, but this is crossing some kind of line. Gerard should know by now how much he values sleep.

"Yeah, 5am on a snow day," Gerard cheekily says, making the snuggled-up boy shoot straight up in bed. 

"No way," snow day means that school's out, which means that he doesn't have to get up in an hour. Maybe Gerard won’t die today.

"Yes way, so get your ass over here."

"You want me to come over right now?" It's snowing, apparently, and cold. 

"Mhm," Gerard's voice lowers over the phone, and Frank begins to recognize that tone. It happens whenever the other is about to be flirtatious, which is often. "Come sleep with me instead," it instantly brings warmth to his heart. They've had this thing going on for a while, it makes him happy, but confused. He knows he likes Gerard, and the cuddling, and the casual hand holding, but he doesn't know if it's supposed to go further than that. It feels almost like a skinny love, he knows Gerard must like him a little, and Gerard can probably tell Frank’s into him, but they just won't talk about it. So, instead, Gerard calls him at 5am on a snow day to snuggle in bed.

"And why should I leave my own, warm, comfy bed and travel through the arctic tundra to yours?" despite already getting out of bed and slipping sweatpants on, he'll make the other work for it a bit. 

"Hmm," it's not till Frank has his sweatshirt on and an arm through his jacket sleeve that the other speaks up again. "Because I'm much warmer, and have the capability to make pancakes." 

"I'll come for the promise of pancakes," he slips his jacket on and reaches for his beanie, "be there in 2." Frank's excited, and he'd definitely still be going if pancakes weren’t mentioned. 

Walking quietly down the hallway doesn't exactly work as his dad peeps through the cracked door of his parent's bedroom. 

"Where you off to this early?" his eyes wonder down to Frank's boots and up to his hat, making the other scared that he won't be able to leave. 

"Gerard's, it's a snow day," it's not like it's a lie, but Frank's still nervous his dad won't believe him. 

"Getting the snowman business done early?" Mr. Iero smirks, "well, be careful out there and text me when you get to Gerard's." 

Frank sighs in relief, "sure, yeah, thanks dad." 

When he gets out of the house and into the cold, it hits him like a bloody freight train. "Jesus, fuck," he turns on the flash light on his phone and start navigating the sidewalk. Gerard is only across the street, but this journey truly shows how much Frank loves the guy. Snow is blowing in his face, he forgot to grab gloves, so his hands are borderline frozen. Thankfully, when Frank shuffles up to his friend's doorstep, Gerard is already there opening the door to let the almost icicle inside. 

"Can't believe you actually came," Gerard shuts the door, giggling at how Frank quickly removes his jacket and hat before they can get moist and gross. 

"You promised pancakes," Frank gets all the exterior fabric off, including his shoes, and moves to hug his friend. 

"I did," Gerard's smiling face is definitely worth it, but the second Frank's hands touch the other's neck, Gerard is flinching away. 

"Holy shit your hands are freezing," he grabs Frank's hands and holds them together in his own, trying to warm them. Frank is finding the silver lining of not wearing gloves. 

"I forgot gloves," it is now that Frank realizes the other isn't wearing a shirt. Which is new, he's not sure he's ever seen Gerard without a shirt on, not even in the summer. It's like, super nice, especially since Gerard has a pretty nice body. Frank wonders why he's always hiding it under baggy t-shirts. 

Gerard looks at him like he's an idiot for the glove thing, but smiles anyways. "That's an easy fix, though," he starts pulling Frank then, down the hallway then down the steps. Gerard's room is dark as usual, and he can barely see anything but the outline of his friend's figure. He remembers then to text his dad, and one-handedly sends a quick text before he gets yanked by Gerard again. 

"Takes these off," Gerard turns around when the door shuts, and tugs at Frank's sweatpants, making him giggle. This sometimes happens, usually they’ll get in bed with most of their clothes on but on some rare nights he gets blessed with feeling his friend’s hands on his skin. With his hands on the other's shoulders, he balances himself and lets Gerard pull them off. "And this," then he's lifting Frank's shirt, making the smaller one blush. It’s not like he’s never been shirtless in front of Gerard before, but each time a tinge of self-consciousness runs through his brain before he remembers just how much his friend doesn’t care about that sort of thing. 

"How is stripping going to make me warm?" he questions but still lets Gerard take his shirt off. Frank lets his arms rest back where they were before, and watches Gerard's lip form a smirk.

"I do that much better than clothes can," it should be normal by now, the feeling of Gerard's arms wrapping around him. Of hands grasping the area right under his butt and getting lifted. The feeling of wrapping his arms and legs around his best friend as he gets carried to bed. It's in a playful way, when Gerard lets them fall to the bed, his body covering Frank's. They're laughing, and Gerard flinches again when cold hands go to the back of his neck. It's instinctual, for Frank to place them there as if they were to kiss. The kiss never happens, but what does is Gerard laying his body on top of the smaller one, covering him. The look in his eyes as they take the moment to settle in, is one Frank can never get over. His heart always seems to beat too fast when he's with the other. Some moments make it beat even faster, like now, when the hand he sometimes holds is caressing his cheek. It feels so intimate, so sacred, when Gerard smiles down at him and brushes his thumb over Frank’s lips. And maybe it’s too much, letting his ankles hook with the other’s, keeping Gerard tight against him. But with the way the older man is gazing at him, Frank think that ‘too much’ may not exist. That doesn’t mean he plans on testing the limits that far, especially since the reality of just how taken the other looks will set in for both of them, and they’ll part.

The first time was awkward, catching the way Gerard looks at him. It’s more natural now, and they kind of just forget about it. Frank’s sure he has a look too, one that the other sees and feels strangely about. The first time happened about a year ago when this friendship started. They’d been laying in Frank’s bed, listening to a local band on the radio that Frank knew all the words to. “You have a nice voice,” Gerard had said, and Frank opened his eyes, and looked over at the body lying next to him. Frank hadn’t even realized he was singing out loud, thought he was just mouthing the words. But he smiled anyways, though suddenly feeling exposed and blushing at the compliment. Even after thanking him, Gerard continued to look curiously at the other. Their eyes locked for what felt like forever, and thudding in Frank’s heart drowned out the music in his ears. He’d always been attracted to his friend, but because he was a third year and Frank was a freshman, he didn’t think it would ever matter. And maybe it didn’t, and maybe it doesn’t, but in that moment Frank felt it did. Because Gerard’s pinky hooked with Frank’s as they laid there, staring at each other for a reason neither seemed to be able to place. It could have lasted for hours, but they never got to see, because Frank’s mom came in announcing dinner and Frank sat up so quick his head spun. But he didn’t miss the way Gerard’s hand brushed against his back as they both got up. That was just the first indicator, that maybe there’s something else, but it’s unlike them to ever talk about it. 

Now it’s a year later, things progressed. Gerard is a senior and Frank is a sophomore, and he’s still shocked that the older man wants anything to do with him. There are things to be talked about, but Gerard’s currently pressed against him and Frank wants to take it all in. Timidly, he lets his cold hands move from the other’s neck to Gerard’s bare chest, feeling it for the first time. 

“This is new,” Frank comments, and Gerard seems to leave a trance but smile at the same time. 

“You like?” He looks down on himself and Frank snorts at the question, not stopping how his hands move around the other’s chest.

“Shut up,” he wants to keep touching, wants to ask why now that Gerard decides to go shirtless. But then his hands are being taken away, the first then the next, put above his head with their fingers intertwined. 

“I know I’m hot, it’s fine,” Gerard’s being cheeky, so Frank tries to playfully fight the grip on his hands to move away but he’s pinned. Which, is something that Frank’s probably too into. It’s easy to get so lost in moments like this. Gerard pinning him to the bed, teasing him, letting their bodies connect in a way they haven’t before. 

“Oh my God,” he rolls his eyes, “you drag me out here, cold and tired, pin me to your bed, and tease me, have you no shame?” 

“Why would I feel shame when I have the prettiest boy in the world right under me?” Gerard lets go of Frank’s hands then, and rolls off him, letting the other take a deep breath. Avoidance, Gerard says something a little too personal, too meaningful, and then ditches the scene. Over and over this happens, one of the most memorable moments being only a couple months ago. They’d been in Gerard’s car, he picks Frank up for school every morning since he can’t drive himself, and the bus is awful. Also, Gerard likes the company, and the person providing it. Frank had jumped in the car looking rough, hadn’t showered in a few days and woke up too late. He was wearing the sweatshirt he’d fallen asleep in- Gerard’s, and was wearing jeans that showed more skin than covered it. It’d been a rough night, which he explained to Gerard on the drive to school. Frank recieved bad test scores back for one class, moved to an AP curriculum for another class (which just meant more stress). His dad had looked through his search history, which was literally all gay porn. He had to delete all his social media accounts because he stupidly downloaded a virus from said porn. His grandma called and said she was disappointed in him because he had to miss a family reunion. He burned everyone’s dinner, spilled soda on his mom’s new carpet, broke a plate, and texted the wrong number saying “God, I love you,” (it was for Gerard but went to a guy he hasn’t talked to since 8th grade). Basically, the world shat on Frank that night and it caused him to forget to set his alarm, or do any of his homework, or shower. So, when he told Gerard all this in a frustrated tone, ranted in the school parking lot when they got there, he didn’t expect the other to really say much. And Gerard didn’t, honestly, but he did say something that made more difference than any drawn-out advice. He’d put a hand under the other’s chin, forcing them to look into each other’s eyes, and said, “and after all that, you’re still perfect, and you’re still loved.” His hand left the second his voice stopped, and the day started. 

He’s said a lot of sweet things to Frank, called him a lot of sweet names, words that’d keep him up all night, grinning. But the prior comment is new, completely welcomed, and making Frank’s heart beat too fast again. He doesn’t have much time to contemplate on it though, because Gerard is getting them under the covers and is pulling on his waist. 

“Come here,” it’s a whisper, but Frank registers it and lets himself get pulled to the other’s side. He conforms to Gerard’s side, it feels different now that there’s no shirt dividing them, more intimate, but better. 

“Prettiest boy in the world, huh?” Frank rests his head on the other’s shoulder, and feels the blankets cover them. He lets his hand lay on Gerard’s chest again when an arm holds onto him tightly. Frank’s heart won’t get a break, not when their so comfy together, pressed head to toe. And not when Gerard turns his head to look at him, and their noses almost touch. 

“Absolutely,” maybe it’s because they’re tired and warm, or maybe it’s because they’re ridiculously obsessed with each other, but this moment makes Frank’s stomach turn happily. 

“And you’re hot,” he refers to Gerard’s previous comment, almost wanting to giggle but the warm fingers trailing down his spine stops it. 

“I mean, if you say so,” Frank let’s himself giggle then, and push away from Gerard. He doesn’t go too far though, because he physically can’t with how the hand on his back flattens, making him stay close to the other. “Don’t you dare,” it’s said with a hint of flirtation, and Frank is back, pressed against his friend. “You’re staying right here.”

“No where else I’d rather be,” Frank means it, he really does, because with how Gerard’s looking at him, and how cozy he is being, there’s nowhere on earth better. There’s a hand on his thigh, fingers stroking his back, and the body of someone he loves attached to each. His own hand reaching to the other’s neck, wanting to pull him closer, wanting to do a lot of things. 

“Not even backstage at a Black Sabbath concert?” Gerard squeezes the smaller one’s thigh, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Not unless you and this bed are there too,” he smiles back, “on the other hand, the music would just be annoying, I’m trying to sleep, ya know?” He feels Gerard chuckle underneath him, and he tries hard not to stare at the smiling pair of lips. 

“Yeah, definitely, and I’m trying to get the courage to kiss this really cute guy,” Gerard says so casually. He keeps talking too, about the difficulties of focusing when there’s loud music, but the words keep replaying in Frank’s bed. Gerard wants to kiss him, he just said it, just admitted it. But he’s not doing it, not acting on it, and he probably never will. It’s ridiculous, having to hear these things leave his friend’s mouth but then just fade into the air around them. It’s a theme, a theme Frank hates, and is sick of. They’ve been close to kissing plenty of times, and they both are well aware of each other’s intentions to do so. But, they’ve never talked about it, never told the other about their desires. Just get close, heavily contemplate the positives and negatives of crossing that line, and then never crossing it. But Frank needs to make a decision now, and he thinks he just decided. He’s tired, warm, walked through snow at 5am, got pinned to a bed and called the prettiest boy in the world, he’s not dealing with this avoidance shit anymore. It’s been long enough, tiring enough, and the whole skinny love thing is cute but holy fuck, Frank wants to makeout with the guy he’s fallen for. So, he does, in the middle of the other rambling on and on, he finally pulls on Gerard’s neck and connects their lips a little too forcefully. It doesn’t matter though, because they’re kissing and it’s perfect. Gerard grunts in it, being surprised but pleased, kissing Frank back earnestly. Gerard’s lips are warm, inviting, loving, soft, and sucking on his own. This is the fastest Frank’s heart’s beaten, it’s official. It’s hard to not have it race when he’s kissing someone he’s wanted to for over a year. When that someone is moving his hand up Frank’s thigh to his ass, squeezing and making him moan into the other’s mouth. He’s getting groped and kissed by his best friend, and eventually he’s getting a mouth full of tongue and his back hits the mattress because Gerard is a bit controlling. It’s fine though, it’s great actually, because Frank’s getting kissed so passionately and there’s a really hot guy in between his legs. 

“Fucking finally,” Gerard sighs before he kisses the smaller man again, touching him in places he’s never gotten to before. Like his ass, especially, Gerard’s spending a lot of time there. And Frank doesn’t seem to mind, with the way he’s moaning into the other’s mouth with each touch. 

Having Gerard’s hands finally on him like this is something out of one of the many wet dreams Frank’s had. The kissing is nice too, it’s perfect, like the one hand moving to the inside of his thigh and then up his torso, ending with it gripping his neck. Which is another wet dream all within itself.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” the older man breaks the kiss and moves his hand to make room for kissing down the other’s neck. 

“What was the hold up?” he jokes, but genuinely wanting to know why Gerard never made a proper move. He almost forgets he even asked the question though, when there’s a bite right at one of his weak spots. It sends signals down to where he’s not sure him and the other will go tonight, but it’s hard to control a boner when someone he’s fantasized about is licking and sucking at his neck. 

“Didn’t want to risk us,” Gerard answers when he’s done leaving a hickey. “Didn’t know if you liked me that way,” Frank almost laughs right in his face. But he understands, because he was scared too. He responds with pulling the other down for another kiss, to clarify even more that the feelings are mutual. This also brings up the perfect chance for Frank to show just how much he does like the other. 

“Switch places with me,” he suggests, excited and patting Gerard’s shoulders to get off. 

Gerard doesn’t question and immediately flops back onto the bed, letting the other straddle him and his hands go straight to Frank’s thighs as they spread on either side of him. It’s not the first time Frank’s straddled Gerard, but it’s the first time he’s leaned down and asked in a whisper to blow him. 

His eyes go big, clearly surprised by the request and Frank thinks for a second it might have been a mistake to ask. 

“Shit, yeah,” then the hands that were on his thighs moved up his chest and nipples, sending a shiver down Frank’s spine. Then the hands are around his neck again and he’s being pulled down into a strong kiss. He kisses Gerard with probably too much tongue, but it doesn’t last long as he eagerly moves down his neck, chest, stomach, only stopping when he reaches the band to his boxers. He can already see the growing bulge, letting his mouth water at the anticipation. He’s thought about this a lot, sucking his friend off. What were once guilty fantasies are now a reality, and it becomes even more so when he feels a hand in his hair. He looks up, to see Gerard gazing down at him with hungry eyes, and it’s like being electrocuted (but in the best way). Keeping eye contact, Frank hooks his fingers in the waistband and slowly pulls down, feeling the hand in his hair tighten. It’s nerve-racking, he’s never done this before, but he also knows that a bad blowjob is still a blowjob, so there’s little room for dis-satisfaction. 

When the boxers get pulled all the way down, Frank’s more than happy with what’s in front of him. Gerard’s only half-hard, but Frank knows he can change that. He’s not a size queen, not experienced enough to even know what kind of dicks he likes but he likes this one, a lot. Long, but girthy, which is intimidating, but exciting. 

“Where you’ve been hiding this thing?” Frank regrets saying it the second it leaves his mouth because Gerard snorts. Someone snorting when you’re in inch from their dick is never a good thing. 

“Your ass.”

“I wish,” and it suddenly feels normal because they’re both laughing with Gerard’s dick out but like, whatever. Frank somehow falls more in love because of the situation. 

“I’m gonna suck your dick now,” Frank breaks the laughter after a moment, not knowing how else to transition laughing to sex. Gerard grunts in response and mumbles out something but he doesn’t hear, just licks up the other’s cock from the base to tip. 

“Oh, fuck,” Gerard grips onto the other’s hair, and Frank for the first time, tastes his friend’s dick. Interesting, but good. One thing he does know is that teasing is pretty much torture for those who don’t like it, and Gerard seems like the type to tease, not be teased. So, he takes the other’s cock in his hand, smirking when he hears Gerard grunt, and puts the tip in his mouth, slowly. He looks up at his friend the whole time, as he takes more and more in. The look on Gerard’s face is enough to get Frank fully hard, and he can feel the cock in his mouth become fully erect as he begins to circle his tongue while going down. It’s not too upsetting when he realizes he can’t go all the way, because he jerks his hand at the base while sucking the rest, and the effect it has on Gerard is too good to worry about deep throating. As he keeps going, and the tighter his hair gets pulled, he begins grinding against the mattress. It was a given that he’d love sucking cock, but actually doing it makes him realize just how much he enjoys it. Hearing Gerard’s moans, the weight in his mouth, the certain spots that, when his tongue presses against, makes the other thrust a little. The taste even, though salty and bitter, is borderline addicting. When he feels that Gerard’s getting close, he remembers to lick at the slit, and that proves to be successful since his hair gets pulled and his mouth gets thrusted into again. And it happens, again and again and again until Gerard is sputtering out warnings before coming in Frank’s mouth. Frank jerks him off through, sucking at the tip and swallowing. The realization that he just blew his best friend and made him come punches him in the face, but it’s a nice punch. One that soon fades because he’s being pulled up by the hair, grabbed and pushed to the mattress. Lips now sore, Gerard abuses them more, but Frank doesn’t care, and mindlessly thrusts up while getting his lip bitten. 

“You’re so good, baby,” the compliment makes Frank moan happily against the other’s lips. The nickname is new, he likes it, a lot. Frank’s still hard though, and wraps his legs around Gerard’s waist in a desperate means to get friction. Gerard realizes this, and brings a hand down into the other’s boxers and wraps a hand around his already leaking dick. Frank can’t help but gasp at the sudden feeling, clenching his thighs around the older man and letting his mouth hang open. Masturbating is officially the least pleasing thing on earth now that he knows what another man’s hand feels like around his cock. “You’re so beautiful,” there’s hot breathes against his ear, and between the strokes of pleasure he tunes into what Gerard’s saying. “Such a good cocksucker too,” Frank whines, discovering that the whole praising thing is bringing him closer. Gerard thumbs over his slit and bites right under his ear, making him thrust into the other’s palm. He can’t believe the noises coming out of him, the moans and whimpers, he’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t being praised. “You sound so pretty,” Gerard keeps whispering these things, going faster with his hand. 

“Cl-close,” Frank barely can even get the words out. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” then there’s a hand wrapped around his neck and a hickey being sucked on his collar bone. When the hand starts to tighten a bit, constricting Frank’s breathing, he comes harder than he has in his whole sixteen years of living.

As he comes down, the hand leaves his neck and soft lips reach his own for their first gentle kiss. They make-out for a while, enjoying each other until the fact that it’s probably almost 6am kicks in. Gerard’s a total gentleman and all that, cleans Frank up and removes the ruined boxers. They decide against changing into anything else, so they get to intertwine completely, not one surface going untouched. They’re both laid on their sides, facing each other, legs between the other’s. Gerard holding the smaller one close, and Frank’s hands can’t decide between touching his friend’s arms, chest, or getting tangled in his hair. When they fall asleep though, Frank had settled on the hair. 

Waking up to gentle neck kisses is something Frank can get used to, seeing his friend’s face every morning is another thing he could get used to. It’s not as weird as he thought it would be; the morning after. They talk about last night events in a way filled with happiness and love, because they realize just how much the other wanted this. Just how long they’ve been pining for it. The world seems to fall in place then, when Gerard tells Frank that he’s been waiting for this since he spotted the other across the hall. How every day they hung out, Gerard was re-assured over and over that Frank was someone special. How with each little moment of closeness, Gerard fell twice as hard as the first time. With every night spent cuddling, every drive spent with their hands held, and every morning spent not wanting to get out of bed; he dreamt of more moments just like the last. In each word that spills from Gerard’s lips, Frank finds himself struggling to hold back a kiss. He waits, though, for when the last sentiment is said, one that makes his heart beat fast again. And when they share that morning kiss, Frank knows it won’t be forgotten in a few hours, or ever. 

The pancakes that Frank had honestly forgotten about are made, with him sitting on the counter, watching Gerard flip away. And when he steps in between Frank’s thighs, and kisses him earnestly, Frank feels normality set in. This is going to be normal, kissing his best friend in the kitchen and eating pancakes. Which they do at the table, smiling between each bite. 

They never get around to building a snowman, because they end up snuggled on the couch watching the snow fall. Their cups of hot chocolate go cold and unattended because the only things their lips want to touch is each other, not the rim of a mug. There’s a few moments where they get interrupted by a nosy little brother. Despite that, they find themselves in their own little world where the skinny love they once held, became something neither of them want to ever avoid again.


End file.
